Have I Ever Told You
by Dragon of Faith AKA Jaylynn
Summary: SLASH AHEAD! Okay, I'm finished! It's done! Thank you for reading! SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. Breathe in Me

"Have I Ever Told you…"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story, except for Cat, but she's a real person, so I guess I don't really own her…DON'T THINK LIKE THAT, EW!

Chapter 1

"Oh, Harry, if you would only know what goes on inside this little head of mine! All the dreams and fantasies!" Draco sighed as he looked over at the boy with glasses and dark hair sitting just feet away from him in Potions class. 

Snape was droning on and on about something called a Carthistanical Potion…a potion that would make you as vulnerable to anything as a bug would to the sole of your shoe. But Draco wasn't in the mood for Potions, which was in fact his favorite subject. Draco had better things to think about. Harry, for example.

"Tall, Dark and handsome," is what Draco would call Harry. But only to himself. He never let anyone else know what he was thinking. Never. 

"Chocolate and roses…chocolate hair, and rose lips" Draco's heart fluttered at what his mind was saying. "But he'd never fall for me," He told his mind. 

"But what if he did? Or already has?" his mind said solemnly. 

"What do you mean 'or already has?'" the silver-haired boy asked his mind.

"What if Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has fallen head-over-heels in love with you: Draco Malfoy, the son of the richest man in Britain?" 

"But that would never happen."

"Or could it?"

Draco's thoughts drifted back to Harry who was scribbling down notes as soon as Snape said the words. 

"Lunch! Finally! I thought we would never get out of that stuffy dungeon!" Ron said as Harry, Hermione and himself were walking towards the great hall for lunch. 

"I seriously thought that Snape was going to use me as an experiment for that Carthistanical Potion! Especially the way he was staring at me! Damn that guy gets on my nerves so fast!" Harry exclaimed. 

Hermione looked over at Harry disapprovingly.

"Well, he does!" 

The three Griffindors seated themselves at the table like they usually did on days like today… when almost every seat was taken…down by the second years. 

This was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, almost his last, so he was going to make this year go as smoothly as possible. But apparently, like every year, Snape has always ruined it for him. 

The second years looked at the sixth years with the words 'scared shitless' painted on their foreheads. Harry and Ron still had no clue why they were scared of them. Where they were second years, they actually got to hang out with the sixth years, and they were never scared. 

Harry looked over his shoulder just in time to see Draco staring at him. 

"Hey, um, Ron? Draco was like, just staring at me…should I start running for my life?" Harry asked, trying to be funny.

Ron looked at his friend, shrugged, and went back to eating his ham and cheese sandwich, taking three-inch bites at a time, then grabbed two others.

"Hungry today, Ron?" Hermione asked, amusing herself with her wand. 

"Mmm, hmm! An' I ju't go' frew wit' da' un!" Ron said with bits of ham, cheese and bread covered in spit flying everywhere. 

"Um, guys? Can you tell me if, um, Draco is looking over here and like mouthing something like, real quick?" Harry asked with his eyes narrowed, looking down at the table in frustration.

Hermione looked over at Draco who was, indeed, looking over at their end of the table, staring at the back of Harry's head. 

"Well, um, he's not mouthing anything, but he is looking over here. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I caught him looking at me a few minutes ago, and I'm just wondering if he's trying to hex me or something."

"Oh, 'arry! Goth, whe' wi' yo' ge' 'ver," Ron had to swallow his food to continue, "people trying to hex you?"

"'Cause it has happened at least once a year ever since I started going to this school, and you know, I'm just trying to see who it's gonna be this year," Harry said with a chuckle. 

"Oh, Harry, he's looking over here again," Hermione said in a whisper.

"I'm going to settle this once and for all!" Harry said getting up from the table. He strode over to where Draco was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, and tapped Draco on the shoulder. 

"Um, excuse me, may I have, um, a little word with you, Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly.

"Uh, sure." 

Inside Draco's mind, he kept telling himself, 'what's he gonna say? What's he gonna do? Oh, man!' 

They both walked out of the Great Hall and up to the first set of stairs before the Houses. 

"Why do you keep staring at me, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"You don't wanna know, believe me, Harry," Draco said shaking his head smiling.

That was the first time Malfoy had ever called him by his first name.

"What's up with you, Malfoy? You're acting really weird and you're scaring me."

"I don't know, Harry. I really don't," Draco said turning away from Harry. "I mean, if I knew, I would tell you, but I really don't know."

"Well, until you 'find out,' leave me alone," Harry said coldly and walked out of the stairwell and back into the Great Hall.

__

Shit, Draco said to himself, _the one time I'm alone with him and I screwed it up! What good I am! _

Back in the Griffindor Common Room, Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess. Ron was losing, like always. Harry suddenly brought up the subject about Draco.

"You mean he didn't even raise his voice? That's so, Un-Draco!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, he was seriously scaring me at the moment. I thought I had died and gone to the place no one wants to go," Harry said checking Ron's king. 

"Well, what _did_ he say?" Ron asked moving his king out of check.

"He said I didn't want to know why he was staring at me, he didn't know what was up with himself, and if he knew, he would tell me…that's all I caught," Harry said check-mating Ron's king. "I told him that until he found out, to leave me alone." 

"Hm, good come back," Ron said putting away what was left of his players, all screaming as he picked them up. 

"I thought so at the time," Harry said, also putting away his players who were celebrating their winning. 

They put their players in the bags in the table marked "Ron and Harry's: DO NOT TOUCH!" Which was quite true, because they had put a shocking charm on the table to shock anyone who touched it besides them. A few first years learned the hard way. 

"So, what do you think Malfoy was meaning, Ron?" Harry asked just out of curiosity.

"You can never know what Malfoy is thinking, Harry. You should know that already!" 

"Yeah, I know, but what if we can actually get inside his head?" Harry said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked backing away from Harry.

"You remember our third year, when Hermione was going to all her classes at the same time, and we couldn't find out how?"

"Uh, yeah. What's that got to do with anything?"

Harry held up the small hourglass on a chain.

"What's that?" Ron asked moving closer to the pendant.

"It's called a time-turner. This is what Hermione was using. I stole it from her," he laughed a little at this. "It can turn back time to anytime, anywhere. But it has some restrictions. When you go back, you cannot let your past self see your present self. If you do, then a matrix in time will happen, and will keep happening forever, unless you kill yourself in both times," Harry shuddered, "and so far I haven't died, so I'm pretty happy."

"So what you're saying is that we go back and follow Draco and get into his head?"

"You're already reading minds!" Harry exclaimed. "But we _do_ have secret weapons! My invisibility cloak, and the Toralma Charm."

"What the Toralma Charm?" Ron asked.

"It's where you can read a person's mind, ask questions and talk to them and stuff. It's really cool, I tried it Hermione once before we went to bed. I learned stuff I never wanted to know before," Harry said blushing. "Especially about you, Ron."

"What? What about me? Does she like me or something?" Ron asked quickly.

"Well, yeah, but _way_ past like…she thinks of you," Harry shuddered again, "as her lover."

"_What?!_ Hermione? Me? In love? Ewwwwww…." 

"Yeah, and you should have heard what she was really thinking! I'm not even gonna say it, it was so nasty! And _naughty!_"

Ron looked disgusted at the thought of what Hermione might be thinking about him. 

"Have you ever wondered why she always sits by you in classes? At breakfast? Lunch and dinner?" Harry looked smugly at Ron.

"Ah, shit Harry! Let's just find out what Malfoy is thinking already! Quit making a big deal out of Hermione liking me! God!" Ron almost shouted at his friend.

"Okay, fine, your call," Harry said. He got up ran upstairs to his dorm and back down into the Common Room with his invisibility cloak in hand. 

Harry slipped the chain around his neck and then around Ron's. Harry put the invisibility cloak over their shoulders. Harry turned the hourglass two times so that they were back in the Potions class. 

They saw their classmates scribbling notes down as Snape droned on. They spotted Draco and walked towards him. Walking past cauldrons, wands and quills, they made their way to Draco. 

"_Calatranulus_," Harry whispered. Suddenly, he was seeing what Draco was seeing. And hearing what he was saying inside his head.

"Oh, Harry, if you would only know what goes on inside this little head of mine! All the dreams and fantasies!" Draco sighed as he looked over at the boy with glasses and dark hair sitting just feet away from him in Potions class. 

"Chocolate and roses…chocolate hair, and rose lips" Draco's heart fluttered at what his mind was saying. "But he'd never fall for me," He told his mind. 

"But what if he did? Or already has?" Harry said solemnly. Suddenly, his heart had taken the steering wheel of this conversation.

"What do you mean 'or already has?'" the silver-haired boy asked his mind.

"What if Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has fallen head-over-heels in love with you: Draco Malfoy, the son of the richest man in Britain?" 

"But that would never happen," Draco said with an outside chuckle.

"Or could it?" Harry said. The real Harry thought the counter charm to get out of Draco's mind: _Cowalreadies_. 

He was back under the invisibility cloak with Ron. Harry felt for the Time-Turner and turned it forward twice so that they were back where they were after they had already left to see what Draco was thinking.

Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak and the Time-Turner off their necks.

"Well?" Ron asked, wanting to know what Draco had thought.

Harry stood stunned for a while. 

"Harry?" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "Yo! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Harry asked stunned.

"What was Malfoy thinking?"

"I think he likes me," Harry said quietly.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Malfoy? In love with you? Isn't that a little bit…gay?"

"Yeah, I know. And you know the scary thing about that?"

"What?" Ron dared.

"I think I like him, too."

"You mean, Malfoy is in love with you, Harry? Are you sure?" Hermione asked Harry the next day at breakfast. 

"I'm pretty sure. You remember the Toralma Charm Professor Flitwick taught us?" Harry asked. "I tried it on him." 

Hermione gasped at hearing this. 

"You actually got inside his head? What was it like?" 

"Well, it's a lot more peaceful than what you would think. It's not all hell, fire and damnation as what you would think. It's more like…chocolate and roses."

"Chocolate and Roses?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Yeah. Chocolate and roses," Harry went into his own little world until Hedwig came fluttering in the window with the other owls.

Hedwig was carrying a small heavy letter from Sirius wrapped in purple paper. Hedwig dropped his letter in Harry's lap before going in to nibble on Harry's uneaten ham slice. 

__

Dear Harry,

Guess what?! I found a woman! You're going to have a godmother! Her name is Callista, or more easily remembered as Cat. Yes, I know: Padfoot and Kitty…The truth about Cats and Dogs. You, Ron and Hermione can refer to her as Fluffy…not the three-headed dog, please. Remember Snuffles!

Anyway, she really loves me and I really love her. I think we're really meant for eachother. We get along great, and we have so much in common! It's scary! You'll get to meet her the next time you go to Hogsmeade. She's an animagi, too! And, you guessed it! She can turn into a cat! A black cat, how romantic! I enclosed her picture on the back.

Too bad I'm still in hiding. It sucks seriously. Having to live off cold chicken and scraps from The Three Broomsticks_. Which really sucks. It's stale, and you don't get any butterbeer with your dinner either!_

You will love Cat. I know you will. I promise.

I've got to go now, Harry.

Take care of yourself! 

Love always,

Sirius

"Hm, seems like Snuffles has found himself a girlfriend," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. 

"Snuffles has a girlfriend? What's her name?" Ron asked suddenly interested.

"Callista…or Cat…whichever you can remember easier, or Fluffy." Harry said sounding disapproving of Sirius and his new girlfriend and trying to make fun of her at the same time.


	2. Merciful Rain

"Have I Ever Told you…"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story, except for Cat, but she's a real person, so I guess I don't really own her…DON'T THINK LIKE THAT, EW!

Dedications: Due to the OVERWHELMING (ten) amount of reviews I got on my first chapter, I decided to get on with the next one. Oh, and this story is based on the sixth book, so Harry might've gotten just a _little _bit better at Wizard's Chess. Don't false-flame, please, _until _you know what you're flaming about isn't based on any of the books already written, kk? 

I'll update every ten or so reviews…just cause it takes me so long to think of the stuff in this story, lmao. Oh, and I'll be using a lot of italicized words in this chapter, so have your Italic-eyes ready.

Chapter 2

Draco lay in his dorm room on his bed staring at the high ceiling thinking of Harry all the time. 

"How will I ever live my life again…if it's not with Harry?" Draco whispered to himself sadly. He looked over and out the darkened window to his right. Aquila the Dove was just in Draco's view. For some reason, this constellation always made Draco think of Harry.

Probably the way Harry would always soar like a dove on his Firebolt, still being the Seeker, and could catch the Snitch like a dove could catch bugs as it flies. Draco had no sense of self anymore, now that he knew that he was in love with the dark-haired Griffindor that lived with muggles. 

Muggles…the one thing that Draco and the rest of the Malfoys lived to hate. Muggles made Harry's life a living hell, and Draco had promised to make up for everything that the muggles had put him through. Even if Harry and him hadn't made that promise verbal yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's mind kept replaying the day's events with Malfoy. What if he had said something different? Said something to get himself to fall even harder for the silver-eyed boy that mysteriously lurked in the back of Harry's mind all day. Harry shook his head, trying to get his mind clear, but it had the opposite effect. Draco still hung in the back of his mind. 

Of all the things he had lived through in his life: six attacks of Voldemort, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Dementors, Basilisks, Gilderoy Lockhart, Mad Eye Moody…asking Draco if he was in love with him made Harry feel as scared as if he had been given the death penalty. 

Harry walked over to the window overlooking the lake outside and sat down on the floor. He looked up at the darkened sky, seeing the dove constellation suddenly brought to mind his first year…

__

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about – up a tree?"

"Give it here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he _could _fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!" _

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No_!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."_

Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him – and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught – this was easy, this was wonderful_. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron._

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. 

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; people below were clapping. 

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Good times those were," Harry chuckled to himself, still looking at the dove in the sky named Aquila. "People still don't realize how hard it is to be a celebrity, even when you don't know how you became one." That thought seemed to trigger something in the back of his mind. An old saying. 

_"The night is full of mystery. Even when the moon is brightest, secrets hide everywhere. Then the sun rises, and its rays cast so many shadows that the day creates more illusions than all the veiled truth of the night."_

Then he remembered where he had heard it…his mother, Lilly Potter. 

__

"Remember, Harry, where ever you go, what ever you do with your life, don't forget the people that matter," Lilly said to her son, Harry, just days before she would die. _ "You're my precious little one, and if anything was to happen to you, I would die." _Lilly walked over to the bay window by where Harry was sleeping silently. 

__

"The night is full of mystery. Even when the moon is brightest, secrets hide everywhere. Then the sun rises, and its rays cast so many shadows that the day creates more illusions than all the veiled truth of the night."

Harry had been lost in his vision enough not to notice a single tear trickle down his cheek. 

"God, I need some sleep," Harry murmured softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco decided that the next morning he would tell Harry exactly how he felt. He would go over to the Griffindor table and say "Oh, Harry! I've decided I'm gay and I want you!" … no, no, no, that wouldn't work. How about "Hey, Harry! I have to have you right here right now, right in front of everyone." 

Draco had no clue how to start to describe to Harry exactly what he was feeling inside when he looked at the Griffindor boy. It was all a big pile of scrambled eggs inside his head (scrambled eggs with salt, pepper and tomatoes…okay, make that a not-quite-cooked omelet.) 

Draco sighed out loud. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at their "strong leader" in confusion.

"Somethin' wrong, Draco?" Goyle asked in a scratchy voice. 

"Uh, no, not really, just thinking about stuff," Draco drawled.

_I have to tell Harry right now, _Draco thought to himself.

"I'll be right back guys," Draco said out loud, got up, and walked towards the Griffindor table. 

"Hm, wonder what he's gonna do," Crabbe said to his larger friend across the table from him.

"I think you already know that one…he loves Harry."

"Um, Harry? Malfoy's walking over here," Hermione whispered to the dark brunette across the table from her.

"What? Where?" Harry turned around just in time to get his face thrown into Draco's stomach. 

"Hello to you, too!" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Uh, hi, Draco."

"I need to speak to you, Harry…without your friends," Draco said hushed.

"Uh, okay," Harry nodded. Draco began walking to the Great Hall entrance; Harry followed on his heels. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, not too much, I just wanted to tell you something," Draco said, stepping closer to Harry.

"Well, um, I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?"

"I, uh, I th-think, I…"

"You think you what?"

"I think I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you guys just kissed? All like that?" Ron asked later that night.

"Yeah, it was really weird at first," the emerald-eyed boy said cumbersomely.

"When would it not be weird?" Ron chuckled.

"You would know when you got there, Ron."

"So, you guys are together now?"

"Yeah, and like I said before, his head isn't all what you'd think it was…"


	3. One of These Days

"Have I Ever Told you…"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story.

Dedications: Due to the OVERWHELMING (eighteen) amount of reviews I got on my second chapter, I decided to get on with the next one. Oh, and this story is based on the sixth book, so Harry might've gotten just a _little _bit better at Wizard's Chess. Don't false-flame, please, _until _you know what you're flaming about isn't based on any of the books already written, kk?

Oh, and I'm sooooooo sorry about not having this chappy out sooner…like I said before, it takes me a bloody long time to think of stuff, and I can only write when I'm in the mood, so here's the almost, probably next to final chapter. Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed past and present. I appreciate every word you guys have said. Thank you again. 

And if any of you ever want to contact me, my e-mail address is slytherin_seeker_@hotmail.com

Now that that's over, on with the fic!

Chapter 3

Around twelve o'clock that night the two boys went to sleep…finally. Ron snored like a muggle chainsaw throughout the night, waking Harry up in the middle of the most wonderful dream he had ever had. Strawberries and Cream, Draco, chocolate whipped cream, Draco, snow, Draco, ocean mist, and Draco were only some of the things in his dream. 

"Damn Ron, and his snoring, too! God," Harry said softly to himself looking quite pissed. He looked over at his clock, which read, three-thirty in the morning. Harry began to think of what he was going to do that day, since he couldn't get back to sleep with that entire racket going on in the next bed. 

"Hm, well, there's that Quidditch match tonight, too bad it's against Slytherin…um, I've got Potions with the Slytherins…damn, everything's with the Slytherins! But that's good!" Harry quickly covered himself even if he was just talking to himself. Harry rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come to him so he got out of bed, put on his robes and stealthily went out the door. 

Harry slipped into the fluffy purple armchair by the fireplace, and all the sudden, he seemed so lonely. 

"Hm, I wonder if the Summoning Charm works on people," Harry whispered to himself. He pictured Draco sleeping sideways going down the stairs with his arm beneath his pillow, sucking his thumb, but Harry thought better of that one. 

In the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was sitting in front of the fireplace on the green couch with silver pillows. Perfect Slytherin colors, not too dark, not too light…just right. 

"But not good enough to be Griffindor," the silver eyed boy said to himself sadly. He pictured himself in the crimson and gold common room that was Griffindor. He could see Harry sitting beside him whispering soft sweet nothings in his ear, kissing his cheek lightly. Then he remembered the Quidditch match later that day. 

"Aw, damnit! I'm going to go out there and catch the snitch before Harry does! Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Draco cursed. He looked at his watch in disgust.

"Only thirteen and a half more hours," he sighed, not noticing his mistake, "plus one." (At this point I try and slap him, but I hurt my hand when it collided with the computer screen)

"So, Harry, how long have you been up?" Professor Dumbledore walked in waking him up from his nap in the fluffy armchair. 

"Uh, not long, why?" Harry replied rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I just heard something and I wanted to know if it were true," he said smiling.

"If it's about me and Draco, then yeah, it's true…most likely."

"Oh, well! That doesn't mean I have to ask you then!" Dumbledore said starting to walk towards the hole again.

"Wait, Professor! What exactly were you going to ask me?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry like he were his own son. "I was going to ask you how you were going to handle the Quidditch match today, knowing that you were going out with Draco, and him being the Seeker on the Slytherin team. 

"You know, Harry, it's not every year do we have two rivals going out together. I admire your courage."

"You admire _my_ courage, sir?"

"Why, yes of course, my dear boy! "The Boy who lived," pardon what I say next for it is not what I would say to one of my own colleagues, but, "The boy who lived" has finally found his sexuality." 

Harry stared at Dumbledore like he had just grown another head. 

"That's not how I intended to say that. I meant, "The boy who lived" has finally found his sexuality with someone he really loves, but is not in his own house.

Maybe I should be quiet," Dumbledore said sorrowfully. He noticed a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans on the floor and picked them up.

"I wonder if I shall ever get past the ear wax and vomit flavored ones, eh Potter?" He laughed as if he had never laughed before and plucked a single bean out of the bag and put it in his mouth.

"Sorry for my language, but, damn! Ear wax again!"

"The Luqwkids Potion is almost like a very faint love potion, but has the opposite effect. This potion is named after the person who discovered it; Dwaes J. Luqwkids. He had also come up with the Carthistanical Potion. Luqwkids was a specialist in the Dark arts, and tried everything within his grasp to get others into the art also," Snape droned on.

Draco sighed loudly.

"Something wrong, Malfoy?"

"No, sir!" Draco said in a uniform tone.

"That's good, because I would hate for you to be bored," Snape snapped.

Draco looked down at his paper and noticed a cursive writing, not his own, but Harry's. 

_Harry and his damn time turner again…ah, but you've gotta love the guy_, Draco thought to himself. Draco read what Harry had written on his paper.

__

Dear Draco,

Good day to you! I couldn't sleep this morning so I decided to use my, well, not exactly mine, Hermione's anyway, to go forward in time to write you this little note. I love you Draco, I always will. You know that right? I hope so. I miss you terribly. 

Love always,

Yours truly,

Harry Potter

"Aw, man, right in potions, too! He's just too sweet for words," Draco almost said outloud. 

"Troubles, Malfoy?" Snape asked once again.

"No sir," Draco snapped his head up.

"Good then, get to work!"


	4. Take Me as I Am

"Have I Ever Told you…"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story.

Dedications: Due to the OVERWHELMING (twenty-one) amount of reviews I got on my third chapter, I decided to get on with the next one. 

Oh, and I'm sooooooo sorry about not having this chappy out sooner…like I said before, it takes me a bloody long time to think of stuff, and I can only write when I'm in the mood, so here's the almost, and probably next to final chapter. Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed past and present. I appreciate every word you guys have said. Thank you again. 

And if any of you ever want to contact me, my e-mail address is slytherin_seeker_@hotmail.com

Now that that's over, on with the fic!

Chapter 4

As soon as Potions were over the next day, Draco had a poem on his lips and a song in his heart. Of course, the after-effects of the Likesumjos Potion. No big deal. Just uncontrollable rhyming for about three hours. Draco didn't mind it. He might actually be able to be romantic towards Harry today. 

"Hello, Harry. My big bowl full of berries!" Draco almost sang as Harry walked past him. Harry looked at Draco weirdly. Harry wasn't the experiment for Snape's class today, fun for him. Watching other people get tortured…but then again, if it was Draco, Harry was a little concerned.

"Hi, Draco, is that Likesumjos Potion workin' well for you?"

"Oh, yes, thank you! It's quite fairly good'ums too!" Draco said in a singsong voice to Harry.

"Uh, okay. How're you holdin' up, love?"

"Pretty well, everything's swell!"

Harry had to laugh at this one. 

"'Everything's swell,' huh? Gosh, you're weird."

"I know I am, you still love me, com'on Har-ry, let's get some tea."

"I might take you up on that one later, Draco. I have Charms and I'm late."

"Okay, Harry, my big bowl full of berries."

Harry rolled his eyes, shook his head, sighed and walked off.

About the time lunch came around, the Liksumjos Potion was wearing off of Draco, and Harry was kind of glad for this; a rhyming Draco just wasn't for Harry. It just wasn't natural for Draco to be rhyming! 

"What's up Harry? Worried 'bout somethin'?" Ron asked sitting down at the table, looking at Harry with his head in his hands looking at his plate with nothing on it. 

"Nope, just…er, nothin'."

"Thinkin' about Draco, Harry?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Harry said sighing.

"Well, he just walked in the door…and looking bloody tough today, might I add."

Harry turned around. Ron wasn't lying; Draco had a look that could freeze fire. Draco walked over to the Griffindor table and grabbed Harry by the hand, which automatically told Harry to stand up. 

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry said coldly, acting so that other people wouldn't try to catch on to what they were doing. 

Draco quickly grabbed Harry's black robe close to him. He quickly planted a kiss on Harry's soft, red, full lips. 

__

What the… Harry tried to resist Draco's move but staring at the other boy's sparkling blue eyes made him fall into a trance. Harry then slowly gave in to Draco's actions. He gently pressed his lips against Draco's and then moved it slightly to give way for Draco's tongue. Draco did the same as they continued the most passionate kiss they ever had. 

Girls in the background screamed. 

"Boys, if you don't mind," Professor Dumbledore said almost calmly. 

Draco and Harry parted reluctantly. Harry stared at his lover square in the eyes and said these five words: "Have I ever told you…"

To Be Continued

Author's notes: I'm soooooooo sorry that I didn't get this up sooner! If I could control my writer's block I would be famous by now! 

I know this chapter was short, but short and sweet! The next chapter will be the last chapter in this series. I might make a sequel…or maybe even a prequel, but it depends on what I think is more important…my school grades or writing fanfics…FANFICS ALL THE WAY!!!


	5. Where You Are

"Have I Ever Told you…"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story.

Dedications: Due to the OVERWHELMING (twenty-six) amount of reviews I got on my third chapter, I decided to get on with the next one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

This is 'specially for my sissy, Kitty Cat (AKA: Unstopable Writer of Dreams (If you haven't read her story "A Meeting to Remember"[Also Harry Potter fic] you SERIOUSLY will want to. It's a lot better than this one here! Believe me! ) writes about Sirius…lmao, she's my sissy…she gets Sirius, I get Draco…'s all even!) Thanks Kitty!

This will definitely be the next to next to last fic. Hmm…I confused myself again…oh well, I'm sorry ahead of time. 

But, I'll make you guys an offer…if you guys can reach the number of reviews that I'm thinking at this very moment, somewhere between 40 and 42, on chapter six, I'll do a sequel. How about a…. *Nc-17* sequel? Huh huh huh? Lmao

And thank you, to everyone who has reviewed past and present. I appreciate every word you guys have said. Thank you again. 

Now that that's over, on with the fic!

Chapter 5

"Ron!" Hermione called up the Griffindor boy tower the next day. 

"Our seventh and final year at Hogwarts is next year! Yes! No! Yes! No! Dammit! I can't think today!" Ron exclaimed as he came down the stairs and sat in one of the vacant chairs in the Griffindor common room. 

"Are you sure that just started today, Ron?" Hermione asked trying to hold back a chuckle. 

"Oh, shut up, Hermione," Ron said throwing her a glare. 

A few minutes after Ron and Hermione got into their staring contest, Harry came down the stairs in a singsong mood singing the muggle song "Butterfly" by Crazy Town. 

"_I don't deserve you, _

Unless it's some kind of hidden message, 

To show me life is precious; 

Then I guess it's true. 

But to tell truth I really never knew till I met you. 

See I was lost and confused, 

Twisted and used up; 

Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it," Harry sang out.

"_My lifestyle's wild, I was living like a wild child; _

Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files. 

So yo what's happening now?

I see the sun breaking in through dark clouds, 

And a vision of you, standing out in a crowd."

"Happy today, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry jumped onto the fluffy couch.

"Yup!" Harry grabbed a crimson cushion off the golden couch and hugged it tightly then laid down sighing and closing his eyes. 

Draco danced around his dormitory. Practically walking on air. On cloud nine. Feeling as if he could touch the sky. Draco was, to say the least, ecstatic, that he had finally gotten him and Harry out in the open. 

Draco sighed and plopped down on his green and silver four poster, just in time for a giant eagle owl to come fluttering in the window. The owl had a letter attached to its leg in a silver colored parchment that only his father used for business.

Draco untied the letter and opened it. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

How are you, darling? Good I hope, because I have bad news for you. Your father passed away last night, I'm sorry to say. He was very fond of you, you know that right? 

He left three things in your possession: The house-elves, "Take care of them for me," your father wrote; The Manor; and everything in the attic. 

No body has been in the attic, that I know of, since at least you were born, so b-e c-a-r-e-f-u-l. 

I'm going to stay in Germany with your Grandmother for a few days. She seems pretty shook up about this…in a positive way, more or less. 

Be good for me, and don't get hurt. You're the only thing I have right now, and I don't want to lose you, precious.

Your loving mother,

Narcissa Malfoy

"Oh, man. Dad died?" Draco questioned himself with tears in his eyes. "I've got to go tell Harry." And with that, he ran out of the dormitory, up the stairs to the common room and up the stairs to the hallway.

"Oh, Merlin's beard. Which way to the Griffindor tower?" Draco said silently as he stood at a fork in the…er, hallway. 

"My-dead-grand-mo-ther-said-you-are-it!" He said pointing to the left corridor. "Okay! That works!" And started running down that hallway…only to find himself face to face with Fluffy, the three-headed dog ("I'm baaaaackkkk!").

"Wrong way! Wrong way!" Draco yelled as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hearing Fluffy bark in the background. "It's times like these that makes you wish that you could carry your broom with you everywhere!" Draco ran out of the end of the corridor and into the one he was supposed to go into the first time. "Thanks a lot grandma! Now I at least know _why_ you're dead!" 

The silver haired boy ran up a few more flights of steps before stopping to rest, sitting on a step that almost froze his butt as soon as he touched it. In five minutes, Draco was up and running again. Up the stairs and stopped dead in front of the picture of the Fat Lady. 

"Password?" She almost yelled.

"Uh…er, snogglesburg?" Draco said questioningly.

"No, try again."

"Lemon drop?"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon lady! Just let me in!" 

"Bingo!" The Fat Lady yelled and opened up. 

"That's it?" Draco said with a look that said 'what just happened and why did I miss it?' He shrugged and went it. Harry looked over at the door, upon hearing a "bingo!" sound in the hallway. 

"Draco?!" Harry yelped as the silver-eyed boy came in the hole…er, door thingee…door! I said door! (*Sniff* everyone's making fun of me now *bawls in the corner*)

"The one and only," Draco said coolly.

"What're you doing here? This is the _Griffindor_ tower. You're a _Slytherin_," Harry said almost scolding him.

"I came here to show you this," Draco pressed the letter from Narcissa into Harry's hands.

Harry read through the letter quickly and turned to his boyfriend with a look that plainly said, "I'M SO SORRY!" 

"Your…dad…died, Draco?" Hermione and Ron gasped at this news, "I'm so sorry," Harry said, like he meant it.

"Aw, it's alright. I hated the old git anyway."

"But, he left you some really _big _things. The mansion, the house-elves, and everything in the attic. That's some big stuff."

"I know, but he's dead now, so what can he do now?"

"Good point," Harry said nodding.

"Yup, I thought so."

"So, what are you gonna do with the mansion, Draco?" Hermione asked, trying to be kind towards the blonde haired boy. 

"I'll keep it. It might be of use someday," Draco said looking at Harry sweetly.

"Hey, um, Draco? How'd you find the way up here?" Ron asked.

"Well, er, trial and error. Did you know that there is this giant three headed dog in one of the corridors down stairs?"

"Fluffy's back?!" Hermione almost screeched.

"Ow! Pain in the ear, ouch," Ron whimpered as he held the ear that was closest to the brunette. 

"Sorry, Fluffy's back?" Hermione said a bit quieter.

"That thing has a name?" Draco asked. "And where's it back from? Hell?"

"Well, yes and no," Ron answered.

"'Yes and no?' What do you mean?"

"Cerubeus is the three headed dog that guards the gates to Hades, or more better known as Fluffy. And, in our first year, Fluffy was guarding the trap door to the Sorcerer's Stone," Hermione answered once again. "In which Harry here, saved," she said motioning to Harry, "and the whole world rejoiced once again, that he has saved the world, yet again, from the Dark Lord."

"O…k…."

"Does that answer your question? Good, moving on!" Hermione said, going back to work on her Ancient Runes project that was due the next Monday. 

"Professor McGonagall? When is the next Hogsmeade trip?" Harry asked the following Monday after Charms class.

"It would be this coming Saturday, Mr. Potter," the stern looking Professor said behind her spectacles.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry quietly said before walking out of the stuffy room. Ron waited on the other side of the door.

"Well? When is it?" He asked anxiously.

"This coming Saturday."

"That's only two more days!"

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to see Snuffles again."

"Yup, Snuffles and Fluffy."

"Oh, I forgot all about Fluffy. I wonder what she looks like," Harry said wondering.

"Me too. Maybe she's really tall, and really pretty."

"And has dark hair, just like mine."

"No, I bet she has red hair just like _mine_," Ron said pointing to his own. 

"Okay, tall, red hair…but what does she do for a living?"

"I'd bet she's an actress! A singer!" 

"Yeah!"

"Gonna meet Fluffy, gonna meet Fluffy!" Harry sang as he, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Goyle and Crabbe walked towards Hogsmeade. 

"Harry! Calm…down! Gosh," Draco almost yelled.

"Sorry! I'm just gonna meet Fluffy!" The dark brunette sang loudly, yet again.

The five boys (Hermione wanted to go into the Three Broomsticks) made their way past the Shrieking Shack. Crabbe picked up a handful of mud, remembering his third year. 

Draco turned around with a face that said "If you so as dare to do what I think you're gonna do with that mud, you're as dead as dirt."

Crabbe must've read his mind, because he slowly let the mud drop to the ground, wiped his hands on his robes and walked on. 

"Crabbe? Goyle? You guys wouldn't mind if just us three went to see Snuffles and Fluffy…would you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sure, we don't mind," Crabbe grunted.

"Good boys, we'll see you in about," Draco looked at his watch," about twenty minutes at Zonko's," Draco turned on his heel and walked towards Harry and Ron.

Harry nodded in amusement.

"Gosh, the way you command those guys, it's like you own them."

"Well, technically, I do…well, not me, persay. My dad does, or did."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Their dads, Crabbe and Goyle Senior, works for Vold…"

"Don't say it!" Ron yelled.

"Uh, kay, he-who-must-not-be-named, they worked for he-who-must-not-be-named, and so did my dad. Death Eaters belong to eachother and the Dark Lord," Draco shrugged and walked on. Ron and Harry ran to catch up to the blond.

Not too soon after that, they came upon a black shaggy dog.

"Snuffles!" Harry almost yelled.

"This is Snuffles?" Draco asked.

"Yup!"

Snuffles turned into his human form, Sirius Black after they were in the cave where he stayed when he was visiting Hogsmeade. Harry noticed a small black cat, almost a kitten, sleeping in the corner of the cave.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah, that's Callista," Sirius whispered.

The cat's ears perked up at the sound of voices.

"Kitty Cat, you need to get up. We have visitors."

The cat got to it's feet, yawned, stretched and looked at the three people standing in front of her. She cocked her head to one side and turned into her human form…Callista Bailey.

Callista had dark brown curly hair, green eyes like Harry's, gold framed glasses and a light blue robe on that made her eyes stand out.

"Hello, Harry," she spoke, holding out her hand for the darker brunette to shake.

"Hello, Callista."

"Oh, please! Call me Cat!" She almost laughed.

"Uh, okay. Um, this is Draco Malfoy," Harry said motioning to the blonde, "and this is Ron Weasley," he motioned to Ron.

"Hello," she waved.

Ron and Draco waved back briefly.

Sirius looked at Draco disapprovingly.

"Malfoy…I know that name," Sirius said thoughtfully, "Is your dad a death eater?"

"Uh, keyword: was."

"What do you mean, 'was'?"

"He died four days ago," Draco said sadly. (the day he got the letter + the two days + the day his dad died = four days ago.)

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sirius said just as thoughtful as he looked.

"It's aright. I didn't really like him anyway."

"Oh! Well, okay then!" The dog-man said slightly shocked.*

"Hey, Harry? We need to get. I told Crabbe and Goyle we'd meet 'em in twenty minutes and we had like two left," Draco said looking at his watch.

"Okay, well. It was nice meeting you Cat."

She bowed her head.

"And I'll talk to you later okay, Sirius?" 

"Okay, and *don't* get into any trouble, Harry," He said scolding him.

"Uh, I'll try not to," Harry said laughing.

"And I won't let him!" Draco said joining in.

"I won't either!" Ron said.

Sirius and Cat shook their heads and shooed them out of the cave.

"Hey, I have to go talk to Hermione, guys," Ron said as soon as they met up with Goyle and Crabbe. 

"Okay, Weasley…just don't go smoochin' on her, okay?" Draco smiled at the redhead. Ron nodded and walked off. "I think he is gonna go smooch her or somethin'."

"Draco!" Harry scolded.

"Well, he looks the type!"

"Hmm…true."

"Guess what guys?! Guess what!" Ron said excitedly, about thirty minutes later, almost ready to leave to go back to the castle.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?" Harry asked.

"Guess…who I am going out with?"

"Hmm…. could it be," Harry paused, looking at everyone that was leaving to go back to Hogwarts, "could it be Cho?"

"Nope! Guess again."

"Pansy?"

"Ew! No!"

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded solemnly, happy with himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Wow! I'm impressed that you made it this far without passing out, stabbing yourself or *shrugs* closing the program! 

Okay, so this story is a Dr/Hp, Si/Ca, and Hr/Rw fic! I just add as I go, people. It works for me! Lmao, apparently! Okay, I'm shuttin' up now! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FOOTNOTES:

* Pardon the dog-man thingee…. I couldn't think of anything else * bites bottom lip *


	6. Your Love is Life to Me

"Have I Ever Told you…"

By: Jaylynn Jean Lee

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or anyone else in this story.

Dedications: Due to the OVERPOWERING (thirty-one) amount of reviews I got on my fifth chapter, I decided to get on with the next one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

*Sniff* This WILL be my last chapter on this story. I've already started another fic…be sure to check it out! It'll probably be out like next week around New Year's or something.

And thank you, to everyone who has reviewed past and present. I appreciate every word you guys have said. Thank you again.

Now that that's over, on with the fic!

Chapter 6

"Wow! I didn't think you'd have it in you Weasley!" Draco said shocked.

" I didn't either! I mean, until like today."

"You know, Ron, that like totally gives you and Hermione a chance to er…get to…uh…know eachother more than you already do!" Goyle said.

"Goyle, you're an idiot, shut up," Draco said.

"Yes, sir!" Goyle said sarcastically, saluting him.

Crabbe laughed at his courageousness. 

"Crabbe, you can shut up, too." The silver eyed boy commanded.

"Ooh, Dracy liked Hermione!" Goyle sang.

Draco gave Goyle a death stare that even the bravest person in the world would fear. 

"Sorry, Drac, he hasn't learnt his manners yet. May I go punish him?" Crabbe asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not." Draco said waving them off.

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and walked off towards the Slytherin Dormitories. 

"What do you think that they're gonna do down there?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"I DO NOT WANNA KNOW!" Harry said loudly in Ron's ear. The red head backed up shocked at first, rubbing his ear. Ron looked at Draco, wondering how he survived the brunette doing this to him every other night. Draco seemed to have read Ron's mind, because he shrugged back. 

"You know Harry, I've got some punishing of my own to do," Draco said seductively.

"Uh, you know what? Time flies when you're having fun! Gotta go!" Ron yelled and ran off towards the Griffindor tower, tripping over the first step.

Harry and Draco laughed at the redhead as they embraced in a deep passionate kiss.

"Guys! Guess what?!" Hermione exclaimed the very next day in the Griffindor common room as she burst in through the portrait hole.

"What, Hermi?" Harry asked writing out a report ("Why do Muggles Need Electricity").

"We're getting a new student! A girl!"

"WHAT!" Ron and Harry cried.

"Yeah! Even in the middle of the year!" Hermione settled in the closest chair to Ron, looking at the ceiling dreamily.

"It's not even Thanksgiving yet! The school year just started! And why wasn't she here in the first year?!" Harry asked, putting down his quill.

"She's American, her mom just got a job in Britain, and she went to a wizarding school in America called Applestem. Sort of like Hogwarts, only a little bit different. Professor Dumbledore said Applestem had four houses just like ours, only they had different names. Orangalina is like Ravenclaw, Cherrytoro like Griffindor, Grapalive like Slytherin, and Hollycandra was like Hufflepuff."

"How do you know all this Hermione?" Harry asked. 

"Dumbledore told me. I was up in his office discussing some ancient runes with him. Turns out, he is very interested in the runes, and wanted to know more about them, so he came to me for answers.

"He told me about getting a new student, and I asked why and the rest is history."

"Well, what house was she in, and what house will she be in when she gets here?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Ron. She was in Grapalive, and she's going to be in Slytherin when she gets here." Hermione said cheerlessly.

"Ooh, that bad huh?" Harry said returning to his report.

"Yeah. Her name is Janie Krustantras."

"Janie's got a gun, Janie's got a gun, everybody's on the run," Harry sang lightly in his little corner of the world.

A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry this was so short…My sequel will be better, I promise! It'll be sort of like a song fic thingee. You know what I mean! 

And you guessed it! The title will be "Janie's Got a Gun." 

Summary: The new girl from America is everyone's newest fear. She knows everything that has happened at Hogwarts since Harry and Co. started, everything that Harry and the others think, feel and fear the most. Janie Krustantras is more trouble than she looks, and just because she's in Slytherin, that doesn't mean Snape should treat her like the others. 


End file.
